


innocent & lost // ethan dolan

by ossriccchau



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Lols, abuse & pain mentioned, and so is grayson, ethan is one protective boy, ofc is gonna be sooooo innocent, there is gonna be smut bbys, there will be pain, they r both protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossriccchau/pseuds/ossriccchau
Summary: When Ethan & Grayson Dolan stumble upon a lost girl on the side of the road who doesn't speak and looks around with terrified eyes, they take her in, and Ethan soon falls in love.





	innocent & lost // ethan dolan

**Author's Note:**

> guyyyss please know that the oc is extremely innocent and has been abused by her parents before who are awful people, and she has since run away from them. if any of this triggers you, dO NOT READ.

INFORMATION 

* * *

**ALL INFORMATION WILL BE LISTED DOWN BELOW.**

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THE WARNINGS IN DETAIL.**

**IF ANY OF IT TRIGGERS YOU, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

 

**CAST LIST**

**maia mitchell // abigail luna lexington**

****

**ethan dolan // ethan grant dolan**

****

**grayson dolan // grayson bailey dolan**

****

* * *

 

**TRIGGER WARNINGS //IF ANY OF THESE TRIGGER YOU OR BOTHER YOU, DO NOT READ.**

* * *

 

**\- there will be graphic descriptions of violence**

**- there will be smut**

**- there will be mentions of abuse**

**\- there will be mentions of blood**

**\- there will be smut**

**\- there _might_ be mentions of rape**

_(i am not sure if i want to include rape into this book.)_

* * *

 

**PLAYLIST**

_sweet creature ∙ harry styles // thumbs ∙ sabrina carpenter // moonlight ∙ grace vanderwaal // issues ∙ julia michaels // there's nothing holding me back ∙ shawn mendes // at my best ∙ machine gun kelly feat. hailee steinfeld // hide away ∙ daya // home ∙ philip phillips // shape of you ∙ ed sheeran //_

{i highly recommend all of these songs !! i listen to these songs when writing and i very much so enjoy all of these songs !! please take a listen to these songs when reading the book.}

* * *

 

**_thank you guys so much for taking a look at this book !! if you have any ideas please leave them in the comments, babes !!_ **

**_leave a kudos if you want to, it would be pretty amazing for me :)_ **

**_hope you guys all enjoy this book !!_ **

**_leave what you guys think in the comments :)_ **

**_once again, thank you all so much, loves._ **

**♡ **♡** **♡****

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
